


Our own heaven

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Finger kissing, Forehead Kisses, Intimacy, It's like a soft intimacy, It's mostly just softness, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: It was their own paradise. A piece of their own personal heaven. And it was perfect.~Yut-Lung wants to try getting high and who better to do it with than his loyal bodyguard and lover, Blanca.





	Our own heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Draco suggested this and I am here to fill the Buralee needs so here we go. I hope you like it!

Yut-Lung sat down on the bed, watching as Blanca got everything ready. This had been Yut-Lung’s idea. He’d been itching to try smoking weed and who better than his loyal bodyguard and man he loved. Blanca had smoked his fair amount in his days, but it had been a few years since he had. He wasn’t sure how his tolerance would be. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Blanca asked as he walked over. Yut-Lung gave him a look and nodded his head. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” He asked, arching a brow. Blanca took a seat next to him, a small smile on his face. 

“Because I might take videos of you being adorable that you’ll later get mad I took.” Blanca replied, smiling wider as Yut-Lung glared at him. He was eager to see what a stoned Yut-Lung looked like. 

“I can’t wait for that.” Yut-Lung rolled his eyes and held out his hand. “Enough talk let's see what you got.” 

“I haven’t done this in years.” Blanca motioned to the joint in his hands. “Don’t expect me to do much better than you, love.” 

“Would you like to start us off then, Sergei?” Yut-Lung teased. Blanca chuckled and put the joint in his mouth. He handed the lighter to Yut-Lung who flicked it to life. He carefully lit the end of the joint. He watched Blanca take a drag from it, taking it between his fingers. He coughed, shaking his head. 

“Told you I’m a bit out of practice.” Blanca chuckled, passing the joint to Yut-Lung. “Slowly. Don’t go to fast. You wanna enjoy it.” 

Yut-Lung nodded his head and took a carefully drag. He coughed as his lungs burned, eyes watering. He heard Blanca laugh from next to him, strong hands resting on his back as he rubbed slow circles. 

“That is a little hard.” Yut-Lung groaned, passing it back over to Blanca. He watched Blanca take another hit, this time with a bit more grace. Blanca carefully took Yut-Lung’s face in his hands, bringing his face close to Yut-Lung’s own. Yut-Lung closed his eyes and parted his lips, feeling Blanca press their mouths together. Smoke seeping into Yut-Lung’s mouth. Blanca pulled back slowly, causing Yut-Lung to cough slightly. 

“See it’s getting easier.” Blanca whispered, kissing Yut-Lung’s cheek. He held the joint up for Yut-Lung to take another hit. Yut-Lung leaned in, taking another hit. He closed his eyes and released a breath, tilting his head back. He was starting to feel really relaxed and happy. 

“Are you starting to feel it?” Blanca asked, smiling as he watched Yut-Lung giggled, looking over at him with bloodshot eyes. 

“I think so.” Yut-Lung hummed and tilted his head to the side. “Kiss me again. I want another kiss.” Yut-Lung said and started laughing midway through what he was saying. He’d never felt so free before. His whole body felt relaxed and he just felt so good. 

“As you wish.” Blanca replied and kissed Yut-Lung again. It was a slow kiss. Blanca’s lips gently brushing against Yut-Lung’s. The younger males tongue slowly slipping into Blanca’s mouth. Blanca pulled back and moved his mouth to Yut-Lung’s throat. A small gasp escaping Yut-Lung as Blanca kissed his neck. Blanca pulled back as Yut-Lung took the joint from his fingers and took a hit. He brought their mouths together, allowing smoke to seep into Blanca’s mouth. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Blanca whispered, running his fingers along Yut-Lung’s cheek. Yut-Lung smiled, giggled slightly, and then nodded his head. 

“I feel really good.” Yut-Lung answered, passing what little bit of the joint remained. Blanca decided to finish it off. Blanca enjoyed the rest of it while watching Yut-Lung try to take selfies. He was struggling because he kept cracking up. Blanca found him absolutely adorable. It felt so good to see Yut-Lung so free. Not stressing or worried. Just floating and happy. 

After a few minutes of trying, and failing, to take some pictures of him and Blanca he just laid back. Blanca stubbed out the roach and reached over, running his fingers through Yut-Lung’s hair. The youngest Lee looked at him, smiling as he grabbed Blanca’s hand. He pressed soft kisses to Blanca’s fingers. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Blanca whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Yut-Lung’s forehead. “You deserve it, my moon flower.” 

“Sergei,” Yut-Lung whispered, looking into Blanca’s eyes. Their faces were inches apart, they could feel each other's breath. “Thank you for doing this with me.” 

“You deserve to let loose a little. If this helps, I would do it a million times.” Blanca whispered, tone full of the love he felt. No words could express what Yut-Lung meant to him. He’d grown into such a beautiful man. 

“I can’t think of a better person to feel this way with.” Yut-Lung replied. He watched as Blanca lied down next to him, pulling him close so his head rested on the older mans shoulder. 

“I’m happy to share in this feeling with you.” Blanca answered and ran his fingers down Yut-Lung’s back, pulling a small moan from Yut-Lung. Their bodies were sensitive, even more than usual. Every touch felt like heaven. Yut-Lung buried his face in Blanca’s shoulder taking in the scent of coconut and ocean breeze. A scent he could spend his whole life surrounded in. 

They spent the next two hours kissing gently, touching each other softly. Fingers roaming over skin, lips pressing gentle kisses to throats and shoulders. Soft whispers of love and admiration. It was their own paradise. A piece of their own personal heaven. And it was perfect.


End file.
